


Ethereal Being

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Jeff has to apologize again.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Ethereal Being

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I think about when I take walks at night and I pass this one light that looks like it is from a movie set. 
> 
> Also, always a great thank you to the people in the Community Discord #fan-fics. You guys rock.

The rain has long since stopped, leaving the asphalt like a big mirror where it bounces back the lights from the yellow street lights. The darkness is covering up the apartment buildings that are running down the street, with the lights from the windows giving life to an otherwise dead night as fall has taken the last leaf from the trees accompanying the street. 

Jeff pulls his coat closer in against himself as he walks down the walkway with long strides, desperately trying to catch up with the small brunette that is surprisingly fast for being a head shorter than him. 

“Annie wait up please,” Jeff pleads. All he’s wishing for right now is that she’ll stop racing down the street, give him a chance to apologize for apologizing. Because he has yet again kissed her and then he apologized like an idiot. Now she’s understandably pissed off. 

He can hear her huff and list up arguments under her breath as he comes closer to her. Her ballerina shoes are kicking up water as she walks faster to keep him away. Her skirt flowing freely around her soft thighs that are clad with black tights as her jacket is flying behind her like a cape, leaving her open and vulnerable to the cold. 

“Annie!” 

Annie comes to a stop underneath a street light before she turns around. Her skirt flaring out, her hair catching the glow from the light, giving her an ethereal glow and for a second Jeff is sure she’s either an angel or Abed is directing this whole thing. She narrows her eyes at him as he comes to a halt, no longer sure how his limbs work. 

“What! What is it that you want? You made yourself perfectly clear earlier. It’s all a mistake, message received.” Annie does a sharp salute with her hand. Jeff can clearly see how her jaw grinds together furiously.

This wakes Jeff up from his trance. The look of anger that is written all over her face snaps his braincells back into work. 

“I’m sorry I apologized, I shouldn’t have.” He starts out slowly, lowering his eyes to the ground. He can’t look at her right now or she’ll steal his breath away again. “When ever we get close to each other I get scared of all that is ahead if I give in to you.” His voice wavers and Jeff feels like a school kid that is being forced to talk in-front of a room filled with his peers. “And it’s not fair to you to lean in to then pull away when that fear sets in again.” He lifts his eyes up to meet hers. They’ve considerably softened but he can still see the fire behind it. “I am scared that I’ll hold you back from your future. Scared I’ll screw it up and we can never be friends again. I am also scared of getting my heart broken by you because I know that if it happens I’ll never recover.” 

Jeff packs his hands into his coat pockets, unsure of what to do with himself now that he has bared his soul in front of her. It feels like an entirety pass by as she just looks up at him with soft sad eyes, her anger completely gone. Her mouth opens and closes a few times as it looks like she’s trying to find the right words to respond with. 

“Do you-” Jeff is cut short from what is about to say as Annie grabs hold of the lapels of his coat and pulls him down to her lips. He goes stiff at first but before the second is over his eyes close together and his hands goes from his pockets to her waist pulling her in closer. The kiss is soft and gentle and Jeff feels his cheek heat up against the biting autumn air. 

They break apart and a small smile is spreading across Annie’s kissed lips. Her eyes bores into his with gentle determination. 

“I am not going to break your heart, let you hold me back and I have faith in you that you won’t screw anything up. I know you,” she says as she fixes the lapels on his coat back in its place. “You are willing to break a light sweat for me so I’m safe with you.” 

Jeff chuckles and gives her waist a light squeeze with his fingers. “Disappointing you is like chocking the Little Mermaid with a bike chain.”

This earns him a hearty laugh from Annie and she leans her forehead against his chest. Jeff brings his arms around her and presses her in close. Resting his cheek against the top of her head he enjoys the warmth that she’s giving off. 

“Do you want to come up with me?” Annie’s voice is muffled by his chest but she’s still clear as day to him. Jeff gives a short nod and lets go of her. 

“M’lady,” he offers her his arm with a smile.


End file.
